Switch Hitting
by ailuros
Summary: This story is temporarily on hold. No updates will be made until further notice
1. Chapter 1

_Alliance:_

Jump City was the place to be….when it wasn't crawling with criminals that is. Today just wasn't one of those days.

"Titans! Go!" a young teen, spiky haired boy called. He wore green tights and a red leotard. A small black circle with a yellow "R" on his left breast and a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. Green gloves covered his hand and a black and yellow cap billowed behind him.

Four more teens followed. A green changeling clothed in black and purple leotard and tights. And much like the one before him, he wore a silver belt, a purple jewel of some sort served as its clasp and his hair though messy, was green. Two girls followed him closely, both hovering in the air. One, a soft orange color with bright green eyes and long red hair. Her wardrobe consisted of a purple and silver mini-skirt, top, and knee high boots. Silver gauntlets covered her forearms and glowing green orbs incased her hands. The other was of a paler color. A blue cape thrown over her face showed nothing but her vibrant violet eyes. Her thin arms were covered by a black cloth that clung to her, black orbs covered her hands. The final teen was not quite a teen at all. His half-machine, half-human body kept the form he was given when his..._condition_, occurred. His eyes were mixed much like his body. His right shone with the soft teal his DNA gave him, while his left was nothing but a red light the robot bore him. The only thing that let light on the fact he was once human was the right side of his face, a milk chocolate color of his past life. The rest of him was silver metal and blue plastic that protected his wiring.

Stopping short of the vault, they froze as the perpetrator emerged from within.

"Red X!" the changeling cried out, obviously taken back but this foes appearance.

"Did you miss me?" Red X asked mockingly. His own true features hidden like the team of teenage heroes. Black cloth covered his entire body, from the top of his mask, to the tip of his black boots. A sliver skull-like design on the black cloth, scarred with a red "x" across it, served as his mask. A similar "x" slashed across his chest and his black cape had jagged ends.

"What are you after this time?" the pale girl asked as a near-by table became wrapped in darkness and lifting to the air.

"Isn't it obvious Raven?" Robin, the spiky haired teen spoke, glaring at Red X as the changeling shifted into a stegosaurus form. "He needs money for Xinothium." The changeling advanced forward at these words.

"Haven't we done this before?" Red X asked: a sarcastic grin heard in his voice as he tossed an x-shaped rang at the green creature, sending the Titan back into Raven as he shifted back to his normal shape and she dropped the table. "Pity Beastboy, I thought you'd remember."

"Starfire! Cyborg! Hit him with everything you got!" Robin yelled, sending a birdrang towards their enemy.

Before the others could do anything, Red X easily slipped pass the remaining Titans and raced out the door, colliding into a young teen girl whose ball cap hid her eyes.

"Watch it kid." He grunted, rising to his feet

"Sorry." She whispered as she turned her green gaze on to him, a strange flame circled her slender hands.

Shouting came from within as the recovered Titans rushed outside. Before another word could be uttered, the emerald-eyed girl cast a large ring of fire around them.

"Give yourself up Red X." Robin stated calmly "You can't escape"

Red X's gaze looked over the silent Pyro girl. Her long black hair was pulled into a hair band at the base of her neck. Her black jeans sat dangerously low on her hips due to the hanging assortment of chains and her black tank top rose slightly above her jean tops, revealing a small bit of her tanned stomach.

'This isn't over Bird Boy." He called as he broke free of the pyro's gaze and rushed past the ring of fire.

Starfire, the soft orange colored girl, raced towards the pyro, attempting to bombard her with questions, yet as she approached, the flames dissipated and the girl passed out onto the somewhat cooling sidewalk.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Her vital signs are normal. Guess she was just worn out."

'_These voices……who are they?'_

"Hey, I think she's waking up."

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes, her mind reeling, trying to recall what had happen. Jolting upright, she gasped for air as she looked about the room.

"Where am I...? Who are you?" she whispered, cowering away from the changeling and half-robotic teens.

"You're in the medical wing of Titan's Tower." The half-machine boy said, removing the monitors on her head and arms. "I'm Cyborg, and this is Beastboy." The changeling murmured a single syllable greeting as Cyborg continued. "Can you tell us who you are?"

"I'm... I'm Vanessa." She replied softly, still unsure of what to make of the two 'Titans'

"Well, Vanessa welcome to our home." Beastboy said with a light grin. "If you want, we can head to the kitchen where we can get some breakfast. I make a mean tofu omelet."

"Sure." She said with a soft laugh, sliding off the bed and brushing herself off. As they left the room, she spotted her ball cap and putting on.

Following the two into the living area, Vanessa was warmly greeted by the others. Starfire's greeting came with a line of questions.

"What is your name? Where are you from? What is your favorite color? Would you like to be my friend?" With each question, Starfire drew nearer and nearer and now was half a foot from Vanessa's face.

"Uh…Vanessa, Earth, green and uh….sure?" she answered, pulling away from the odd, hyper girl.

"That's Starfire." Another boy said from his perch near the kitchen bar, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I'm Robin, and the girl meditating by the window is Raven."

"Nice to meet 'cha." Vanessa said with a nod, looking around the sunk-in room with an awesome view of the city. A red carpet lay on the floor and small branches came off leading up the four sets of stairs strategically placed in the cardinal directions. The North and South stairs led to other sides of the Tower. The East stairs came to a halt about two meters from the window and the West stairs lead to the elevator and the stairway to outside. CDs lined the shelves along the South wall near the computer monitors and a large screen hung down across from the semi-circle couch and yellow coffee table.

"Out of curiosity" Vanessa asked, turning her gaze back to Robin. "Who was that guy y'all were fighting?"

"His name is Red X." Robin's voice grew cold with anger "He's a dangerous criminal and he's still at large."

"I'm sorry." Vanessa sighed, her disappointment obvious. "If I hadn't gotten in the way he'd probably be in jail already."

"Don't worry about it." Beastboy said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you didn't, we never would have met _and _with your powers, I'm sure well get him soon."

"B.B.'s right. We could use your help." Cyborg spoke up, taking a bite of BeastBoy's tofu eggs before he spat them back out. "Waddya say?" His robotic eye began to flicker, along with parts of the other Titan's uniforms.

"Here's your chance. Red X is at the museum." Robin called as they raced out the door. Beastboy stop and turned back to Vanessa.

"You coming?"

In silence, she quickly followed him out the door, a genuine smile on her lips.

'_Maybe they can help me……'_

The museum was trashed. Glass from the shattered display boxes lay scattered on the floor along with random, priceless items, some intact, other in pieces. Red X waited from the Titans patiently, toying with the ends of his cape. He knew that if he waited long enough, they'd bring the green-eyed pyro from before along with them.

"What I want to know is why you're getting Xinothium." Robin stated, leading the team of heroes into the ransacked museum.

"Yes, Friend Robin took your belt of power long ago!" Starfire inputted, her eyes glowing the same green color as the orbs around her hands.

They were right. Without the belt Robin took from their first run-in, Red X was nothing more than an over-dressed ninja. But belt or not, he was still strong enough to beat them, if not, he could escape with ease.

"I got what I came for" he replied with mockery, holding up a red jewel. "So fighting's a waste of time." He turned to leave but stopped as a fire began to circle around him; a slow smile drew across his hidden mouth.

"Okay pyro, what do they call you?" He turned to face the green gaze of the temporary team member that stood closer to him than the rest of the Titans.

The tall ring of fire drew to a close quickly around the two, keeping the other Titans at bay for the moment.

"They call me Vanessa."

Her voice was soft, yet firm and music to his ears. Her unnaturally pure green eyes trapped him where he stood, only allowing his own gaze to look her over, taking in the rest of her well-built, curved figure.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you." She continued as she folded her arms across her chest, a smile danced across her soft pink lips. "I didn't think they'd be so accurate."

"So glad to know I have a fan." He stated. Maybe by toying with her, he could get a slight clue on what made her tick.

"I'm not a fan." She spat.

'_Better yet, make her mad.'_

"A stalker? Even better." It was obvious now that he was getting under her skin from the angry flare in her bright eyes, not to mention the sudden ball of fire she'd sent his way.

"Don't flatter yourself." She scoffed, ignoring the cries of the others. "I simply require your _assistance _with something."

Taken aback by her statement, Red X shifted his weight to his back foot, placing his hand the jewel was in on a counter.

"You need help…From me?"

"No I just said that to throw you off guard." She said, her voice think with sarcasm.

"Yes I need your help. But now is not the time to talk about it." She dropped the blockade and the others attacked. Cyborg let out a sonic blast from his cannon, Raven sending bits and pieces of rubble at him, Starfire set loose a series of starbolts and Robin and a wolf-shaped Beastboy charged him.

'_This girl is good.'_ He chuckled in silence as the attacks collided, giving him the perfect cover to escape. Leaving the jewel on the counter, Red X raced past the others and close by Vanessa, slipping a small communicator into her pocket.

"Maybe next time I'll stick around kiddies." He called from the front door with a final wave before disappearing.

"Damn it!" Robin cried, slamming his fists onto the tile floor.

"Do not worry friend Robin." Starfire clasped her hands over her chest, trying to keep her friend optimistic

"Yeah man, chill." Cyborg came in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like he got anything, and we can always catch him next time."

Vanessa remained silent, her mind lingering on Red X as well, but in a much different way than that of the Titans

"How about we get some pizza. You know, to keep us going." Beastboy said, hoping to kill the icy silence that filled the air.

"Yeah. We should re-energize ourselves with greasy balls of cheese and bread." Raven said as she walked over to them, her hood about her shoulders, showing her short violet hair.

"Exactly!" The changeling exclaimed, oblivious to her sarcastic tone. "What about you? You up for some pizza?" he asked Vanessa, pulling her out of her daze

"Sounds great." She smiled, looking over the museum one last time as the police finally showed up on the scene.

Vanessa remembered watching the Titans on the News and how the police force just about gave up on reporting to alarms and 911 calls. It seemed that the Titans nearly put the police out of business, until one criminal in particular showed up. The Titans had a hell of a time trying to beat him, for all they knew, he was still at large and up to no good.

He was the reason Vanessa came out of hiding. The criminal that kept the police department alive, was the same one that destroyed her family. He killed her parents. Granted, it was set up to look like his minion did it and Steam Roller was in prison, it was the one eyed man that stole her family and framed the heartless drone.

She had to get revenge. It was her job to retaliate. She was the last of her blood line. And if she didn't even the score between the Ailuros family and this emotionless, one eyed man, then who?

That's why she had to join the Titans. She was determined to kill her rival, using who ever and what ever it took.

"What do you mean you didn't get the jewel?" a man bellowed. His black and bronze mask showing only one, anger-filled eye.

The room was large and dark. A single light above a slightly raised platform was on, shining down on a large, throne like metal chair and two disguised men, Red X and another. His entire disguise was black with half his mask bronze. Silver metal bars decorated the back of his gloves, serving as both designs and guards. He wore a silver belt and iron-toed boots.

"The Titans interrupted me." Red X replied. He kneeled before the man and kept his head low.

"You mean to tell me that five children managed to get the best of you?" Red X's words had angered him more. "And you call yourself my apprentice."

"You made me call myself that!" Red X shouted. "You forced me to Slade!" He ripped of his mask at the point. His pale blond hair was long and pulled into a hair-tie away from his soft grey eyes. A small scar that ran over his left cheek gave his pale skin some soft red color.

"And for your information, there were six. The Titans picked up a pyro after our last run in." Red X folded his arms across his chest, his masked clenched in his fist.

Slade looked over his apprentice with his single masked gaze in silence, Red X's words playing back in his mind.

"Change of plans apprentice. Bring me the pyro. His abilities will be useful to us on your future assignments."

"Her." Red X said absently, his thoughts dwelling on the image of Vanessa joining them.

"Come again?" Slade turned to face him.

"The pyro is a girl named Vanessa." He said snapping out of his delusions. "She appears to be some years younger than me. Fifteen, maybe sixteen."

"Made time for introductions, did we?"

"She asked for my help. My same reaction." He added when Slade shifted his weight at his words. "I slipped a communicator in her pocket so I can contact her anytime."

"See that you do." Slade said, turning his back to Red X "And bring her some place quite. Some place we can talk."

"Yes Sir." Red X said. His voice was muffled as he pulled the cloth mask back on. For some reason, guilt tugged at him. Shaking the emotion from him, he made his way towards the abandoned fairground not far outside the city.

Hopefully, Vanessa wasn't to new to the area to need a guide.

"C'mon! The least you could do is stay the night."

"We've got more than enough room for you here."

"Yes, please stay. I do not wish for my new friend to travel the roads of loneliness at this dark time of night."

"Besides, we need someone to beat Cy's record."

Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire were attempting to get Vanessa to stay with them for a little longer. Then Robin joined in.

"We could also use you on the team." He said as he walked over to them. They were back at the Tower after stopping for pizza where Beastboy and Cyborg got into an eating contest. (They decided on a rematch) and now sat scattered about the living area. Raven sat inform of the window meditating while the rest sat around the kitchen, Vanessa at the bar next to Beastboy, and Cyborg Starfire and now Robin stood near the table.

"I don't want to be a bother." Vanessa said softly, pulling her long black hair over her shoulder.

"You won't be!" Beastboy said. Being as tall as she, it was easy for him to drape his arm across her shoulder as he said this. "It's like Cyborg said, we've got tons of room."

A sudden vibration in her pocket kept her from answering right away.

"What can one night hurt, right?" Vanessa said with a smile when she finally recovered. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need some air." She shoved her hands deep into her pockets as she turned for the door, heading to the roof.

As she opened the door to the roof top, Vanessa pulled out a small, black communicator, a red x slashed across the front of it.

"Your timing couldn't have been worse." She muttered into the communicator as she sat down with her back against the concrete wall, facing the door to the roof.

"How am I supposed to know?" Red X's voice came through, sounding slightly agitated.

"You're not." She growled, her own agitation rising. "What do you want?"

"Hey! You need my help, remember? But if you changed your mind…"

"No! I remember." She sighed softly. _'This is gonna be a long day'_ "where at?"

"The deserted fairgrounds just outside the city. Come alone or this partnership is over before it even starts."

The line went dead as she shoved the communicator into her pocket. The door to the roof opened and out stepped Beastboy.

"uh... everything…okay?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

'_He's concerned? How sweet.'_ She thought as she rose to her feet, a smile coming across her.

"Yeah. I just gotta go meet someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

Vanessa chuckled lightly. "No. why?"

"Just wonderin'" he shuffled his feet as a soft rose color tinged his cheeks.

"Well I'd better get going. Maybe when I get back we can, I dunno, hang out?" she asked as she walked past Beastboy into the stairwell.

"Sounds cool." A large smile danced its way across the changeling's face as he followed the pyro back into Titan's Tower. "If you want, you can take Robin's R-cycle. It'd be a while before he misses it."

Red X sat on top of the Farris wheel, his mask in hand as he looked out on the night city. Judging from the moon's location above the horizon, he assumed it was around 9 o'clock. If she didn't show up soon, he'd had to assume the worse: She was bringing either the titans, or the cops. Either way, Slade, would be pissed.

The low roar of a motorcycle drew his attention back to the ground.

'_The R-cycle?'_ he thought, pulling his mask over his head as he watched the red and yellow motorcycle pull into the fair entrance. '_Better find out why BirdBoy's here.'_

As Vanessa killed the engine of Robin's bike, she removed the red helmet Her long black air was pulled into a single braid and a black bandana tied over her head kept the helmet from messing with her hair. Her black jeans were warm from the heat given off by the pipes, while her thin, black cotton top was cold against the slightly tanned skin of her torso due to the chilly night air. Exhaling deeply, she watched her breath become fog and smiled slightly. Even it was freezing cold; chances were she'd never feel it. She could create fire, so what's stopping her from heating herself up a little?

Her emerald gaze took in the surrounding of what was left of the fair. The few rides that seemed to work looked like they'd fall apart any minuet. The only thing that really looked durable was the Farris wheel, and even that was covered in rust.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" she muttered, pulling the X-com out of her pocket and turning it in hand. She'd spent a few hours after getting it trying to turn it on.

"It's easier than it looks." A deep voice said from beside her.

Turning quickly, Vanessa drew back a flamed covered fist, ready to strike. Then the silver and black mask stopped her. Red X sat on the bench next to her.

'_How'd he do that?'_

"Did I scare you?" he rose - standing at 5'8" he had a good 4 inches on her- his voice husky.

"Maybe." She replied with a sly smile.

Red X turned towards the R-cycle suddenly.

"So how'd you get BirdBoy to lend you his bike?" he asked, looking over the motorcycle.

"He doesn't exactly know. I have it." She muttered while shuffling her feet, her gaze dropping to the damp dirt ground. "So about your help?"

"What kind of help?"

"I need your help tracking someone down." _And killing him. _She didn't think it was important for him to know that just yet.

Vanessa turned towards the Farris wheel and continued. "I hear you need a certain belt to reach your full potential."

Red X walked along side her." You heard correct."

"And the Titans have it, correct?" Vanessa asked as she sat down, her back against the far side and legs crossed over one another on the cushioned seat.

Red X sat across from her, hands folded across his chest.

"Correct again."

"Would bringing you your belt pay for your assistance?" She asked; her line of sight going out of the window behind the seat as the booth slowly rose higher and higher.

"You'll bring me my belt, which could let me destroy this entire city's peace and maybe even the world's, and all you want is for me to help you find some one?" He stretched his arms out across the back of the seat, placing an ankle on his knee.

"Well, when you put it that way." She turned to face him and now sat cross-legged on the seat, her hands on her knees. "There is one more thing you could do for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Take your mask off."

"Why?"

"Because your voice draws an image in my mind, but not really knowing is driving me nuts." Her response caught him of guard. Good thing his mask covered his mouth or she would have seen him blushing.

She must have realized what she said because she turned her face from him. She didn't mean for those words to come out. Now she felt like an idiot.

"I'll think about it." He knew he threw her off even more. The way her eyes danced in confusion and her cheeks filled with a soft red color made him want to draw her into his arms.

"Close your eyes." Red X uncrossed his legs and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between his legs.

'What?" she laughed, even more confused. "Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

Complying, Vanessa placed her hands beside her on the seat and closed her eyes, releasing him from their hypnotic hold.

Red X crossed the booth to her, pulling his mask off as he looked her over. She knew so little of him and from she did know he was a dangerous criminal capable of anything. Yet here she was, alone with him. A smile came across him as he brushed his lips against hers.

She gasped softly from the quick, soft kiss. His lips against her sent sparks through her, even with how brief it was.

Then he kissed her again. This time it was hungry and arousing. His hand came up to caress her cheek as the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her to her feet and against him.

She placed on hand on his forearm, the other on his chest as she parted her lips under his. His tongue stroked hers slightly before it flicked across her lower lip.

"What are you doing?" she whispered between the fevered kisses they shared.

"A down payment." His muttered response came before he took her mouth again.

"You might want to put your mask back on." Vanessa whispered moments later as she reluctantly pushed against his chest though his hand remained around her waist. "Why?" He quickly pulled his mask back over his face and let her go.

The sound of a car came from below the Booth they were in. A furious Robin emerged from the blue and silver car and inspected the R-cycle. Beastboy and Cyborg followed. Beastboy was talking to Robin while Cyborg and the now arrived Starfire and Raven looked around. Turning to face each other, the five of them talked.

"That's why." Vanessa said, looking around the booth for a way Red X to escape.

"Shit." He muttered, and turned towards the opposite window. "I'll contact you with a new location when I can."

Vanessa nodded as the ride came to a stop. X was already gone and the Titans turned to face her as she approached them.

"Before anyone says anything," She started, holding up her hands to cut them off. "Robin, I'm sorry I took your bike without asking. I needed a quick transportation and it was the fastest thing I could find. My reasons for coming here are personal and I have no intention on telling any you what those reasons are.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I here I went and I hope you can forgive me for my lack of good judgment. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to find someplace warm."

Leaving no room for argument, Vanessa turned towards the car and took a seat in the back. The Titans look to Robin who simply shrugged and they could do nothing but comply.

"What took you so long?" Slade asked. He sat on his throne-like chair. The large black room, though dimly lit, showed the items that were scattered about the near empty black room. A table and few chairs furnished little of the room while a few large screens lined half the room from across Slade's seat.

"The Titans showed up not long after her." Red X answered from his stiff position in front of the ruthless criminal. "I managed to learn that she wants me to find some one for her. In return, she's getting my utility belt back from the Titans.

"Really now?" Slade rose from his chair as the screens flickered on a night scene of the city. "Did you get the name of who this girl seeks?"

"No sir."

"When is the next rendezvous?" Slade turned to Red X, his single gaze an emotionless void.

"The observatory around midnight tomorrow."

"Good. I'm counting on you to bring her to me. If not then, in no more than three days. I want to meet this Vanessa face-to-face."

"Yes sir." Red X turned towards the heavy metal door, leaving Slade in his silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Betrayal_

**One week later**

"Got any two's?"

"I still say you're cheating."

The game of go-fish was always more entertaining for some reason when more people cared to play. Raven was the reigning champion and with 22 straight wins (not to mention all the games she won before) Vanessa had finally given up hope on beating her. With Raven being so withdrawn, she was surprised, she even knew how to play, let alone win every time.

"How does some one always win at go-fish?" Vanessa asked, handing her remaining cards to Raven. "I mean, it's nothing more than a game of guesses."

"Beastboy smile broadly, jumping over the back of the couch as he prepared to play the game-station.

"Raven can like read minds or something." He said as he popped in his street racing game.

"I knew it!" Vanessa exclaimed, slapping her hand against the table. "That's considered cheating."

"Please." Raven said as she shuffled the cards, and dealt them out again. "With the way you carry on when you draw a card, I don't have to cheat to know what to ask for." Her voice was serious, as if she'd taken offense to being accused of cheating. Starfire sat with her and did nothing more than giggle.

Vanessa was about to apologize when Cyborg came in.

"Yo! Vanessa. Robin and I are headin' out to the training field. Wanna get some practice in?"

"Really? Awesome!" Vanessa jumped up from the table and followed Cyborg out the doors and around the side to an open, rocky ground. Robin stood on a platform build into the rocks that stood about a foot above the open ground and was adjusting the course to suite them.

"Hey guys. Mind if we just do hand-to-hand?" Robin asked, stepping down from the platform to join them. "Fixing the obstacle course for our needs will take too long. Besides, we're just practicing."

"Sounds fine by me." Vanessa smiled. "So how's it work?"

"The entire course and the drones were built by Cyborg." Robin said gesturing them to follow him onto the platform. A rather advanced computer was also built into the rock. "We use the drones for hand-to-hand, and you don't need to worry about the course just yet." Robin turned back to Vanessa. "Care to go first?"

Vanessa nodded eagerly and hopped down to the field, looking from on motionless drone to the next.

"Good luck."

The first one came on her left, its fist drawn back. As it threw, Vanessa grabbed hold of its robotic wrist and, placing her other hand on its metal chest plate, lifted it over her head into a second one coming on her right. Lucky number three came at her and, with a well placed kick, sent her soaring back near Robin and Cyborg.

"Well built." She said to Cyborg, holding her stomach as she came to her feet. "Shame I gotta break 'em"

Cyborg watched with amusement as Vanessa leaped back into action, ripping off Drone number three's arm and beating it aside with it. He turned to Robin, how watched with a smile.

"We've got to recruit her."

Robin simply nodded as Vanessa took down the last two drones. Her clothes were covered in dust and her lower lip was cut slightly open, but nothing could hide the joy that lit up her face.

"Was that it?" She asked between gulps of air.

"For now." Robin said as she walked back to him and Cyborg.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n" she said with a laugh as she followed them back inside.

They sat around the kitchen table, all of them including Vanessa. Raven sat on her left and Beastboy on her right.

"The others and I've discussed it," Robin started. He sat across from her, Starfire and Cyborg on his sides. "And we've decided that we'd like you on the team."

"You're a very powerful person." Raven said look at Vanessa with her violet gaze. "You're under control of yourself, your powers and you're mature; something a few of us could learn." As she said this, her gaze slid to Beastboy, who was constructing a tower of toothpicks.

Vanessa chuckled as his tower fell apart before turning back to the others.

"wow." She sighed softly, looking from one Titan to the next with a slight smile. "I feel honored."

"There are two more things though. One: a uniform for when we fight. And two…" A sly smile came across Robins face as he spoke. "Initiation"

The smile on her face faded at his words, disbelief filling her eyes.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Beastboy said, attempting the toothpick tower yet again.

"I knew there was a catch." She snapped her fingers, shaking her head lightly.

"Oh! Worry not Friend Vanessa. The test to initiate is not so dreadful." Starfire said, glee filling her voice.

All Vanessa could do was sigh yet again.

After four long hours of ridiculous, not to mention humiliating tasks, Vanessa was a full fledged Titan. Her own room was painted black with flames crawling a fourth of the way up the walls. Her king-sized bed was covered with black velvet sheets and had a flame shaped headboard. Her book self was also painted black with flames. A red carpet zigzagged from the door to her bed, a small part branching off to the black and red vanity that sat across from her book shelf. The large room was well lit by the three windows on the right side of her bed and allowed the entire team to be in the room at once. A red semi-circle couch sat in the corner to the left of her bed, a short round table in between the two.

"Thank you all so much." Vanessa said, looking around her new room, absorbing the fact of her new home and family.

"No problem." Beastboy said, lacing his fingers on the back of his neck. "Su casa is mi casa."

"Yeah. We're more than happy to have you here." Cyborg chimed in. "Especially after the whole tutu singing thing." His, along with the other Titans' laughter brought a soft blush to her face.

"Laugh all you want." Vanessa huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she rolled her eyes "At least I can carry a tune unlike some of you."

More laughter came from all of them as they turned for the door.

"We'll leave you to settle in." Robin said from where he stood in the doorway. "Oh, and I hope you like the uniform we got you."

"I will. Thanks again fro everything." She said. With a simple nod, Robin left, the door sliding shut behind him.

A vibration in her pocket made her jump. Pulling out the X-com, a smile caressed her lips.

"Hello."

"Hello'? Is that you answer this thing 'hello'?" Red X's voice came over with a chuckle, allowing her to hear his smile.

"Sometimes." Thoughts of his kisses came back to her, bringing along with them a deep red color to her face. "Where this time?"

"The observatory on the cliff. Say around midnight."

The line cut off like last time, leaving her in the silence of her dark room.

_Might as well check out my uniform',_ she thought, placing the X-com back into her pocket as she walked over to her closet. Black tights with a red mini skirt sewn on it hung there along with a black long sleeved top made of the same material as the tights. Black boots with red laces sat at the bottom of her closet and black fingerless gloves with flames on the back of each one sat on the shelf. A black leather belt hung on the closet wall, a flame patter all around and a Titans communicator was clipped onto it. The soft smile that grew as she looked over her uniform faded as she realized what she had to do.

_No,' _she scolded herself in silence_. There's no turning back now.'_

Breaking into the confiscated weapons vault was easier than she expected. Her Titans uniform helped out as well. Without all the dangling straps she normally wore, Vanessa concentration could be dedicated solely to getting Red X's utility belt. Kind of hard to miss the silver belt that had the most security on it. A small red x dashed across the black sphere that was the buckle.

Eleven-thirty at night was quiet in the Tower with all the Titans fast asleep. Half and hour was more than enough time to get the R-cycle and drive up to the cliff were the abandoned observatory stood. That was about the same time the guilt hit her like a ton of bricks.

'_I'm so sorry. But it's the only way to find him.' _

Vanessa cut the R-cycle's engine just outside of the looming, dome-shaped building, the utility belt in hand. The city's night setting was enchanting with the way the lights reflected off the bay. Her green eyes flickered about as she slipped inside. Spotting the telescope she raced up to it, happily sitting down and looking through the lens.

"Wow." She whispered, looking over the stars and nebulas in space.

A gloved hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the chair and against a firm body as another clasped over her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Don't you dare say I didn't scare you." A deep voice chuckled as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Pulling Red X's hand from her mouth to her shoulder, Vanessa exhaled deeply.

"Fine. You did. Happy?" she huffed, her heart still racing.

"For now." He whispered in her ear, he still held her around her waist against him, his chin now sitting on her shoulder. Then he spotted his belt in her hand.

"So how hard was it to get?" he asked as he let her go, looking over her as she took a step forward then turned to face him.

Vanessa looked at the belt before handing to him.

"Not very."

"I need to ask a favor from you." He said as he clipped the belt around his waist. It felt good to have all his power back. "My master wants to meet you. Tonight would be best." He looked back up at her, watching her eyes look over him with curiosity.

"Why?" she wrapped her arms around her, the cold suddenly getting to her.

"I don't bother asking. So will you come or what?"

Vanessa just nodded and followed as he led them out the door.

"I'd rather leave BirdBoy's bike here." Red X said as he opened the door to a black car resembling a modified Viper.

"Impressive." She said, sliding into the passenger seat.

Red X simply shrugged and drove off, leading them towards the City.

After a few hours of driving, Red X pulled to a stop in front of a large factory. Though the smoke stacks spewed forth clouds of smog, the factory its self had been abandoned long ago. Vanessa figured it would have stopped by now, but she paid no attention to it.

He opened the doors and motioned her to follow him through a maze for pipes and stairs. When he stopped in front a heavy looking metal door, she figured they were somewhere on either the third or fourth basement. Either way, they were far under the city grounds.

He silently pushed open the door and again she followed him. The room was dark, a single light shining over a throne like chair. As they came closer to it, she could see the outline of a man behind it, her heart started racing. Something wasn't right about this, she felt it, but still she went along.

"So, I assume you are Vanessa."

_That voice. I've heard it before, but where?'_ her thoughts raced about as she replied.

"You have me at a disadvantage Sir." She said, looking over the tall figure still hidden in the shadow. "You know who I am, but I can't tag a name to you."

"It has been quite some time." The man chuckled. Red X looked from her to him, uncertain of what was happening. "I'd be honored if you remembered me."

Anger flickered through her veins. She knew the voice, but the name eluded her. If only he'd….

"Then why keep hiding and show yourself?"

"If I recall correctly," he slowly emerged from the dark, placing a black and silver gloved hand on the back of the throne/chair "you were the one hiding."

His half bronze mask made Vanessa gasp and stagger back. Recovering quickly, flames ignited around her fist.

"I assume you remember then." Slade laughed softly.

"Slade, what's going on?" Red X asked, stepping closer to him, confusion lacing his words.

"Do you recall that family you watched me slaughter?" Red X mind raced through his memories, back to when he was ten. Slade made him watch as he killed a man and his family. The three children were the last of them, two young girls and an older boy. He recalled watching with no emotion as he killed the first two, but the youngest was a more difficult task. She had a gift. When Slade cornered her, a fire quickly grew around the house. The little girl did nothing but cry as Slade watched her burn every last item that held value to her and her now dead family. Instead of killing her like he did the others, Slade just knocked her unconscious. "The little girl is not so little any more."

"And she's come for her revenge."

Red X turned to Vanessa and saw the anger, no, the resentment she had towards this man he was forced to work for.

"Vanessa I..." he started towards her but the ball of fire she shot off near his feet stopped him

"Don't. Come any. Closer." She said through clenched teeth.

"Apprentice," Red X turned his attention to Slade, his thoughts scattered "I kill her."

Red X remained where he was, unable to speak.

"No? Then I'll kill her myself." Slade leaped at her, fist drawn and ready to strike.

Vanessa jumped back in time, and shot a quick blast of fire at him. He was too fast. Not only did he dodge her attack, he managed to race forward and a fist against her jaw sent her soaring back. As she rose to her feet, Slade was rushing forward and would have had another hit if the kick in his side didn't throw him off guard. Red X had hit him and threw an x shaped rang at him that explode on contact, letting a cloud of smoke surround him.

"Get out of here!" Red X shouted to her as Slade backed out of the smoke, surprised by his amazing agility and brute strength.

Vanessa took a few steps back, then turned and ran.

The few flights of stairs between her and the surface were a blur, as was much of how she got home. All she knew was that she was crying as she crawled into her bed and under her black velvet sheets.

It was almost five in the morning. She had about three hours to pull herself together and be ready for what ever the sun rise would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonding:_

Vanessa awoke and was downstairs with the other Titans by eight-thirty.

Though last night was a blur, she knew that the R-cycle was back in the garage as not to draw up questions of last night

She could barely sleep as her thoughts were laced around what happened earlier. How could he have been working with that monster? Did he not know the pain he cause her as a child? But she knew the answer to that one. Slade said he had Red X watch as he killed her family and left her to fend for her own.

"Vanessa?" a soft voice asked as a hand gently came down on her shoulder.

She snapped out of her daze and turned to see Beastboy, concern filling his green eyes.

"Everything okay?" He said down side ways on the couch, on arm over the back of it while the other dropped from her shoulder to the space between them.

She smiled weakly, knowing that it seemed as false as it felt.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She turned her attention to the screen where Cyborg and Robin were battling in a game.

Beastboy studied her face a moment longer before he also turned to watch the game.

Sighing softly, Vanessa laid her head against his shoulder, a faint smile caressing her lips.

"Thanks... for being such a good friend."

He smiled and draped his arm across her shoulders, hugging her slightly

"If you ever need some cheerin' up, you know where to find me."

"Actually I don't"

He drew away from her disbelief clouded his green eyes.

"What do you mean you don't? I'm right down the hall from you!"

Vanessa was laughing now and sat up right.

Beastboy shook his head slightly with a smile when the alarm went off.

"Trouble." Robin said, setting down his controller and the raced out the door.

Beastboy and Vanessa still sat on the couch.

"You gonna be okay to fight?" he asked as he stood up, heading to the door.

Vanessa did nothing but follow. She had a bad feeling about this one.

The company had a countless supply of Xinothium in their lower level vault. The Titans knew all to well the twists and turns of the looming hallways and the type of security the owner used. But apparently, some one else did too.

"Red X isn't taking jewels anymore." Robin said as they neared the vault. "He's after Xinothium. But why?"

Guilt pulled at Vanessa with each step they took, the silence that grew between them not helping any bit.

"What exactly is Xinothium?" she asked. A lot of new things were discovered after she went into hiding nearly eight years ago.

"It's a very unstable chemical that can wipe out the city if used the wrong way. " Cyborg informed her, the light on his shoulder becoming of little use. "But you can ask Robin here how it works for Red X."

"I already said I was sorry." Robin muttered. He then turned to Vanessa "The belt serves as a stabilizer for the Xinothium. It's also the core of the suits power. The main thing it does is it came turn him invisible for short periods of time. Letting him constantly slip past security videos, prison, and us."

"And you know this how?" Vanessa asked as she wrapped her arms around her, trying to stop the slight shakes in her arms.

"I built it."

"Oh." Vanessa let the subject drop as they came to vault entrance.

"Every one, be careful on what you hit." Robin said as he extended his metal staff "We might set off the Xinothium."

The vault door suddenly opened, and Red X walked out, placing rod of Xinothium into his belt holder. He looked up to see the Titans ready to attack, but his gaze lingered on Vanessa; she just stood there, anger shining in her emerald eyes.

He had to take care of the other quickly and get her some place that he could talk to her.

'_Easy enough' _he thought. Beastboy and Raven were the first to attack. He threw two X-rangs at them, the first wrapping around Raven's mouth, the other turned into a sticky substance that held Beastboy in place, no matter what animal he became. Cyborg was next along with Vanessa. Red X quickly placed a magnetic X on Cyborg's back, causing his system to go haywire. He was barely able to dodge Vanessa's attack as she shot a line of fire at him. Ignoring her for the moment, Red X turned towards Robin and threw another X-rang, this one releasing a thick rope that caused the Titan to fall.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Vanessa attacked again, this time it was a series of fire balls. Again he dodged them and raced towards the ground floor, knowing that she would follow.

As he neared the back doors, a sudden flame circled around him. Turning around he faced Vanessa and the anger she had towards him.

"Vanessa, let me explain…" He took a step closer, and she backed away.

"I don't want your explanation." She said, hoping only she heard the wavering in her voice.

"But you don't understand." He knew she was hurt, and it was worse since he caused it.

"I understand you're working for my enemy." She said, tossing a ball of fire at him. This time, he refused to run and let it scorch his disguise.

"I didn't know Vanessa." He shouted. Good thing Slade up graded his wardrobe. The new material wouldn't burn as easily as his other one would. "If I did, I wouldn't have done that to you."

"I don't believe you." She said, tears invading her vision.

"When have I lied to you Vanessa?" he took another step closer to her and she remained there, her inflamed fists clenched at her sides. When she said nothing, he spoke again.

"Tell me."

"Never." She whispered, and she fell to her hands and knees, unable to mask the pain and tears any longer.

Red X was kneeling beside her, holding her head against his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Vanessa." He whispered against her hair as he hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Footsteps clambering up the stairs made him reluctantly draw away from her.

"I'll come for you later." He said as gently wiped away a tear. As he raced out the back door, Vanessa had managed to stop crying and wiped away the rest of her tears.

Beastboy was by her side as soon as the Titans reached the level.

"Vanessa, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, searching her eyes for some clue as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah. Just some bad thoughts came up. That's all." She answered softly, ducking her head as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't catch him. He was already gone by the time I got up here."

"Don't worry about it." Robin said, rubbing his upper arm slightly. "Raven, get us home."

"About damn time." The Goth muttered as a shadow came around them.

'_Home?_' Vanessa thought as Raven lead them in a shadow back to the Tower '_When they realized what I've done, will I still call it that?' _

The Tower's security was off as Red X forced his way inside. He'd have to be extremely careful while inside. If any of the Titans were to wake up, he'd be in more trouble than he was with Slade.

The scene that took place at the old factory cost him. As soon as Vanessa had escaped, Slade gave him a thrashing like never before. A few new cuts and sore ribs was all that really stayed. The slash across his chest hurt like hell, but it would soon fade and perhaps leave another soft scar. But those wounds were nothing compared to the pain of hurting her.

He remembered the night when her family was killed. When Slade had her cornered, she looked to him for help, but he just stood there. It was probably his fault all this was happening. Maybe if he stopped Slade from hurting her, none of this would happen. But how was he supposed to stop him? He was 12 at the time, and surely not strong enough then to stop his father and master.

The reason he broke into the vault was to get enough Xinothium to stop Slade. He knew the Titan's would be there along with Vanessa, he just didn't know she'd cry. That's why he was here, in the home of his enemies. He had to see her, try to make it better. Before…

It was easy enough to find her room: The names being written across the doors and all. Hers was farthest from the others, at the other end of the hall. He'd have to tread carefully tonight. One false move and Vanessa could wake up the entire Tower. Damn her for wrapping him around her finger.

Vanessa lay restless under her black velvet sheets. Her peach tank top and matching pajama bottoms twisted around her as she tossed and turned for hours. It was two in the morning and after being "cheered up" by Beastboy and Starfire, she was too miserable to care.

The one person she thought could help her was working for her enemy.

'_Well, he sure as did find him' _she thought, unable to believe the irony of her terrible situation.

She turned on her side, looking out at the dark, raining sky and closed her eyes, her mind still racing through the day's events. The sound of her door opening and shutting made her jolt up, focusing on the dark shadows by the door. A red colored x drew her onto her knees.

"Red X?" she whispered as a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated her room briefly, confirming her suspicion. The booming thunder made her flinch before she looked back up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he warily walked to her couch and sat down, his hung low.

"I…I had to talk to you Vanessa." He raised his head, looking at her with his masked eyes.

"Then talk." Her voice was a cold soft whispered, hoping he couldn't hear the sound of her racing heart.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you to go." He sighed softly, angry at himself for some reason she didn't know. "If I knew it was him you were after, I never would have told him about you."

Vanessa was quiet as was he. She let the silence grow before she turned to face him fully and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Come sit by me." She said, motioning him to come closer.

And he did. He sat next to her, his feet firmly on the ground and his head still hung low.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, looking up at her, the sorrow clear in his voice.

Vanessa draped her arms around his neck, her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Red X turned into her, his hands wrapping around her back as he hugged her. "I should have known better. I never should have asked you to meet him."

She pulled away from him to look him in the face.

"I meet him before then, remember? It's not your fault."

"But it's my fault you had to see him again." Red X released her and now sat in the middle, his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out before him. Vanessa sat down next the oddly sensitive criminal, toying with the ends of his cape while her head rested on his shoulder.

"You act like you dragged me there." She said, hoping to get him to cheer up "Quit blaming yourself for something you didn't do. You didn't know so you figured it was okay. You didn't gag me and forced me to go see him: I went on my own free will. You. Did nothing. Wrong." By now Vanessa held his hand in hers, absently stroking his gloved fingers.

Red X was silent for a moment, lost in the jolts her touch sent through him. She looked so innocent, her tank top revealing the tops of her tan breasts and the shadow of her cleavage and her hair loose about her face, bringing out the natural shine of her eyes. Being on the bed with her next to him wasn't helping matters at all. He clenched his jaw and looked away from her.

"I shouldn't be here."

Anger shot through her more than the hurt from both his doing and the one he had caused before.

"Then leave." She quickly pulled away from him and sat on the other side of the bed. "You showed yourself in, so you can show yourself out." She had pulled the sheets over her chest and faced out the window, watching the rain pour down harder.

Red X looked back to her. Damn it! He'd hurt her again.

"Vanessa." He pleaded softly, placing a hand on her bared shoulder. The feel of her flinching at is touch drew up anger in him. Slade would pay dearly for the damage he'd done. Rising off the bed, Red X walked over to the other side, kneeling down in front of her. His eyes searched her sad ones and he pulled off his mask. Vanessa looked at him with confusion. Then her eyes filled with concern as she lightly caressed the scar on his cheek.

The feel of her warm hand against his skin was both soothing and arousing. He slightly pressed against her palm and he smiled softly.

"I would never have figured you for a blonde." She said as she sat up and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "What happened?"

"The scar? My father gave it tome a few years ago." The no-longer masked man smirked at the memory as he unveiled it to her. "I came home one night from a party I wasn't supposed to go to.

"Normally, I'd come home drunk, let him yell, then off to work or sleep. But that night, I felt immortal for some reason. When Father yelled at me, I yelled back. It disintegrated from there into a fist fight. Unfortunately for me, he was landing blows left and right, while I was lucky to be on my feet.

"I don't remember what exactly he used for it, but I know he gave it to me."

"I'm sorry." Vanessa whispered; dropping his cape ends "I shouldn't' have asked."

Red X turned her face to him, locking his grey gaze with her green one.

"Don't you dare apologize for what he did." His voice was stern. "As for asking; Vanessa, I want you ask me what ever you want to know."

Vanessa's emerald gaze met his, searching their stormy depths for answers to the many questions she wanted to ask.

Finally, one question rose above the others

"What's your name?"

"Xekelie Rose." A smile drew across his lips "Xeke for short."

"Pretty name." she replied, her own smile matching his. "What else do you want to tell me?"

"Everything."

His name was Xekelie "Xeke" Rose. He was well-educated and amazingly gifted in martial arts. He had a loving mother and father and lived the little house with the white picket fence. He spent the first 10 years of his life in this dream, and then reality stuck. His mother was found raped and murdered. His father, once a great and beloved sensei, had gone mad with rage and took Xeke out of his normal martial arts class, teaching him techniques that had been banned long ago. For many years his father taught him nothing but the forbidden ways and, by the time Xeke was 19, he had become one of the most feared and ruthless ninjas ever. The only one more feared and ruthless was his father.

When his 21st birthday came, his father ceased calling him "son" and replaced the term with "apprentice", and started his career in thieving and conning. And he was still there: trapped between the two different lives his father had taught him. One of honor and respect, the other of deceit and revenge.

Vanessa lay next to him in silence, her head resting on his lap as he told his story, knowing all to well what revenge could do to some one.

"So you're 24?"

"Yes. And you're only 16 "

"Then you realize that this...thing between us is more than likely illegal." She sat up, turning her head slightly over her shoulder to face him as her hair twisted lightly behind her back.

"Do you think I care?" he smiled softly, taking her lips with his in a gentle, breathless kiss.

"No." she murmured as she turned towards him, her arms sliding over his shoulders to bring him closer.

"Do you care?" his hands rested on her hips as he rose to his knees, wanting nothing more than to be with her. His tongue found entrance to her mouth, silencing her response and stealing her breath. When Vanessa's hand travelled up under his shirt, Xeke released her long enough to remove it.

"_Xeke._" she inhaled sharply, her eyes looking over the deep gash and numerous brusies across his pale torso. "what happened?" she whispered, lightly trailing her hand over the slowly healing cut.

"Nothing" he murmured, brushing his mouth over hers again and again as he took her hand from his chest and plced it on his shoulder.

Vanessa pulled away and brushed the blonde hair from his brown eyes.

"Xeke, that's something." she rose from the bed towards her closet. "The least you should do is bandage it." she called to him as she pulled a med kit off one of the shelves.

Xeke smiled at her, watching her movement as if in a trance. He let her wrap the ace-bandage around his torso, saying nothing as the sound for the rainfall filled the room. He glanced towards the digital clock, which read three fourty-five a.m. when she finished. Tilting her face up to his he kissed her soundly.

"You need to sleep." Xeke rose from the black velvet bed and picked his shirt up off the floor, starting to turn for the door.

Her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't go." She whispered, turning his back to face her. The sudden clap of thunder made her jump, bringing a soft smile to Xeke's face.

"You're afraid of the storm." he stated,placing a hand on her waist and kissing the tip of her nose.

Vanessa nodded slightly and pulled him closer, placing her lips against his. "Stay with me. Just for a little while...Please?"

He stood there in silence, looking her over thoroughly before he sighed.

"Fine." He gave in kissing her again "But just until you fall asleep."

Vanessa beamed as he climbed into bed beside her, holding her against him and stroking her onyx colored hair. The soft words he whispered to her were drowned out by the rhythmic beatin gof his heart against hers and the patter of teh rain against her window.

Time seemed to stand still as she lay with him for what felt like an eternity later, she drifted off to sleep in the warmth and comfort his arms.


End file.
